Cartoon World: The Movie
Cartoon World: The Movie is a 1992 American traditionally animated buddy adventure comedy film based on the TV show, ''Cartoon World'', it was directed by Jeremy Carpenter. It was produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Universal Feature Animation, and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film revolves around Matt, Stephen, Ann, and Joyce got robbed by three evil kids and evil man called Parkman, they has to get their stuff back and stop Parkman and his three evil kids, while Tom, George, Bennet, Rosie, and Jane is going to find them. This is the first film to be based on JeremyWorks TV series. The film was released on August 21, 1992 by Universal Pictures to critical success, though it did poorly at the box office. It was later released on VHS and LaserDisc on December 15, 1992. It inspired a theatrical sequel, and a spin-off television series. Plot The family (George, Stephen, Rosie, Ann, Jane, and Joyce) are having their ordinary night, expect Matt, who can't sleep of those noise. The next day, Takashi, Anthone and Eleesha robbed all the house in the neighborhood, including Matt and Tom's house, Rosie, Bennet, and Ann's house, Stephen and George's house, and Joyce and Jane's house. The kids decide to escape from Takashi, Anthone and Eleesha. After narrowly escaping, the kids decide to search for Parkman. Tom, George, Bennet, Rosie, and Jane find out that the kids are missing and going to find them, while Bennet stay at the house, Eddy and 2PO going to find the kids, as well as Mark and Maya. Takashi, Anthone and Eleesha needed to torture the grown up, but they find the plan, which is Ranger Quint. When Jane need go to the restroom, Takashi had a plan to take Jane to Ranger Quint's Scout Camp. Takashi, Anthone and Eleesha decide to take Jane to the Scout Camp (with the song "Physical" from Olivia Newton when she using headphones), but Rosie stop them and ask Jane to tell Takashi, Anthone and Eleesha and come with Roise, George and Tom. But, Jane went with Takashi, Anthone and Eleesha to the Scout Camp. The kids finally found Parkman's Work Place, a gags factory where Parkman worked there. Eddy and 2PO also find Parkman's Work Place. Meanwhile, Jane was include in Ranger Quint's Scout Camp, where she make the kids, including Ranger Quint, have a good time and becoming a scout. In the meantime, Bennet was lonely since the house got robbed, he lived with the next door neighbor, James, and his girlfriend, Pamela. Inside the factory, the kids find the factory has been abandoned since Parkman left. Matt and Joyce goof around with the leftover gags while Stephen and Ann searches for clues in the office and got the message for the fun fair. At the Scout Camp, Ranger Quint trapped Jane in the gates, where she sleep tonight, as she make a lot of money for him, as she old long enough, she will be dead meat. After leaving the factory, Ann was stuck in the waterfall, Stephen saved her, but they fall into the water. The kids builds a boat, which Ann swap Bennet's toolbar, to ride the river to the fun fair. However, they fall into the waterfall and ends in a Swamp of Sadness. Rosie break Jane free and escapes the Scout Camp. Meanwhile, at the factory, Eddy and 2PO discover the factory was a mess and think someone in the office. 2PO think the kids was there and they got the message. When 2PO pushed the red button, Eddy throw out of the factory and into the forest. At the bar, Parkman had a plan to take Jane to the Indian Camp where she won't come back as english. Meanwhile, at the swamp of sadness, destroying the boat. Matt and Joyce prank Stephen and Ann into believing that they have sunk to their demises in quicksand. The two laugh at Stephen and Ann for falling for the prank. Infuriated, Ann decides to return home and find her mother. Matt is initially enraged by this, but also cries and apologizes for the prank. Ann forgives him and the kids continues their journey. Bennet having a bad time with the next door neighbor. Tom, George, Bennet, Rosie, and Jane continues their journey to find their kids, but Takashi, Anthone and Eleesha take Jane to the Indian Camp, as Parkman's plan. During the trip to Indian Camp, Jane meet a red-haired girl named Veronica, who going to Indian Camp. At Indian Camp, Jane and Veronica having fun, Tom and George join in, making Rosie jealous of Veronica, breakdown, and getting in rage. Rosie decide to better off without Tom, Jane, and George, until she saw the sign about Parkman, revealing that he turning white people into black people, Rosie must come back for Jane. Back at Indian Camp, Jane becoming black girl. Tom, George, Bennet, Jane, and Veronica must run away from Indian Camp until they ran each other with Rosie. Veronica reveal that she the white girl. Rosie figured out that their kids are going to Parkman's house, however, Veronica had a idea, find the kids, and find Parkman. But, George's car was far away in Indian Camp. However, a guy named Brian arrives and help them them across the road in his car. Bennet, James, and Pamela watch the news, which it about afternoon robber. Bennet worried about Rosie and Ann, so he going to find his family, along with James and Pamela. The next morning, the kids come across a fun fair, where they having so much fun. After a lot of fun at the fair, the kids conclude that they have successfully located Parkman, living in a trailer. However, as Matt is about to knock on the door, Eddy and 2PO find the kids and work with the kids together. Ann explains her house was robbed. Parkman reveal that he was homeless all along. As Tom, George, Bennet, and Jane finally found the kids, but Joyce don't remember Jane as a black girl. When Ranger Quint and the scout arrive to take Jane back to his Scout Camp, but Parkman wanted her back to Indian Camp. However, Mark, Maya, Bennet, James, and Pamela arrive, as well as Veronica and Brain. Joyce save Jane by kicking Parkman and Ranger Quint. Parkman is now getting in rage, so Matt, Jane, and Joyce going to stop him, while Stephen and Ann get the items from the trailer. Ranger Quint try to shot Jane and Veronica, but he shot them with water gun. Jane and Veronica change back into the white girl. The family, as well as Eddy, 2PO, Mark, Maya, Bennet, James, Pamela, Veronica and Brain must get away from Parkman, Ranger Quint, Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha and the scout. When Parkman tired to ran them, while driving the bus. But, Ranger Quint would ran them and turning the wheel. As they head for the cliff, The family, Eddy, 2PO Mark, Maya, Bennet, James, Pamela, Veronica and Brain, turn around, while Parkman, Ranger Quint, Takashi, Anthone, Eleesha and the scout fall into the cliff, and leaves them stranded. As they get their items back, everyone back to normal. Veronica said goodbye to Jane as she going home where she belong, sometime they meet each other again. When they enter the house, they finally got their house back. Everyone starting to have a party inside the house. And so, Matt, Stephen, Ann, Joyce, Tom, George, Bennet, Rosie, Jane, and everyone had lived happily ever after. In the post-credits scene, Eddy and 2PO, now becoming their hero personas. However, Brain appears and tells Eddy and 2PO that there is no time left in the movie and leading to the sequel, to which 2PO asks "What movie?" and Eddy asks "What sequel?". Cast * Kath Soucie as Matt / Ann * Dana Hill as Stephen * Cheryl Chase as Joyce * Nancy Cartwright as Takashi * Gary LeRoi Gray as Anthone * Cree Summer as Eleesha * Tim Curry as Parkman * Penny Singleton as Rosie * Janet Waldo as Jane / Maya * Jack Riley as George * Michael Bell as Bennet * Faizon Love as James * Vanessa Bell Calloway as Pamela * Nathan Lane as Ranger Quint * Tara Strong as Veronica * Steve G. as Mark * Eddie Deezen as Eddy * Frank Welker as 2PO Production Development Production of Cartoon World: The Movie began with Jeremy Carpenter first wrote a treatment for a Cartoon World ''film in 1986. Jeremy Carpenter had an idea to make a movie based on the TV show, ''Cartoon World. In 1989, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release, but in 1990, following the released of Jetsons: The Movie, it was change to theatrical films after Jeremy Carpenter asked "If the Jetsons can get a movie, why not Cartoon World?". Universal Pictures officially came on board for the film in late 1990. Universal beat out studios like Warner Bros., Fox and Paramount. Coming soon! Rating The film was originally rated G, but Jeremy think that the film was not for younger children due to language and violence, so it was later re-rated PG. Marketing On August 5, 1992, Burger King began promotions for the film, giving out a selection of nine exclusive Candy Caddies based on the Cartoon World characters, in Kids Club Meal and Meal orders. Playmates Toys released a line of action figures based on the film. M&M's released packages of the characters and came with a code for the Cartoon World: The Game. This was to support the film's VHS release. Books Ten books were released for the film: Cartoon World: The Movie: The Junior Novel, Cartoon World: The Movie: Sticker Activity Book, Cartoon World: The Movie: The Original Storybook, The Three Evil Kids, The Revenge of Evil Parkman, Camping Break, Coloring & Activity Book, The Funny Joke Book, ''Rosie Rage'', Where's Rockstar?, The Art of Cartoon World: The Movie, and Cartoon World: The Movie:[[Cartoon World: The Movie: Game Book| Game Book]].'' Trailers * A teaser trailers for the film was released theatrically on September 18, 1991 with ''Legend of the Wicked Witch, Stepping Out, All I Want for Christmas, The Addams Family, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/An_American_Tail:_Fievel_Goes_West An American Tail: Fievel Goes West], Beauty and the Beast, Hook, and'' (film) Wayne's World. * A theatrical trailer was released on April 3, 1992 with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beethoven_(film) ''Beethoven], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FernGully:_The_Last_Rainforest FernGully: The Last Rainforest], Newsies, Folks!, Batman Returns, Cool World,'' Blew_Up_the_Kid Honey, I Blew Up the Kid, and ''Bébé's Kids. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on June 1, 1992, and the second one was released on August 10, 1992. Video game Main article: Cartoon World: The Game A video game based on the film, titled ''Cartoon World: The Game'', was released in North America and Europe on August 25, 1992 for Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System, Game Boy, and Amiga. Music Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception The film received mostly positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 82% Home media The film was released on VHS and LaserDisc on December 15, 1992. It was re-released on DVD and VHS for its 10th anniversary on November 13, 2002. The release included an audio commentary by Carpenter, a 28-minute making-of documentary, a gallery of concept art, storyboards, test footage and deleted scenes. a short film called Molly Jr., which was released theatrically with the feature film, was also included. On February 14, 2012, Universal Studios Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label, released the film on Blu-ray to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the film. The release is a 3-disc combo pack including a Blu-ray 3D disc, Blu-ray Disc and a DVD that includes both a DVD and digital copy of the film. Transcripts Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcripts To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here.Category:Films Category:PG-rated films